


You're Late.

by CorvusDwarf



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Andy is not a minor, Cumshot, Esme is 23, F/M, Facials, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, handjob, timejump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusDwarf/pseuds/CorvusDwarf
Summary: Hi, this is smut, you have been warned. For this fic Esme is wearing what Skyler Samuels wore at shopbob x rhode island. Andy is wearing all black like usual.





	You're Late.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changingdestiny4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/gifts).



“Training has already begun.” Reeva said firmly, a tone of anger creeped in her voice. “He’s late… again….” Sophie said, frustrated. “Find him.” Phoebe said as she eyed her sister Esme, giving her a nudge which was really her way of saying. “You’re up, go find him.” 

 

Esme rolled her eyes. “Why is it me again? I went last time.” Esme complained. “Well, you two are practically a couple right now so why don’t you go tell your boyfriend to hurry up.” Phoebe shot back. “Andy and I are not dating!” Esme rebutted. Both Sophie and Phoebe gave Esme an “Are you sure?” glance which sealed the deal. Esme let out a sigh of annoyance as she left the training room to go look for Andy. 

 

Esme walked towards andy bedroom, assuming that he would be there just as he was last time she went to find him. As Esme walked closer and closer towards Andy’s bathroom, her powers began to automatically activate, Esme knew that this meant only one thing: someone, or most likely Andy, was currently in the middle of something, something that was expressing a plethora of emotions. 

 

As Esme inched closer and closer towards Andy’s room the feeling grew stronger and stronger. The door to his bedroom was open; Esme slowly opened the door as she stepped inside Andy’s room at which her powers began to activate again, pointing her to Andy’s bathroom.

 

As she walked closer and closer to the bathroom, flashes of images flooded into Esme’s mind. Esme frowned as she began to see images of Andy and herself, together in some very compromising positions. Esme’s eyes opened wide as she realized what was happening. The thoughts, they were Andy’s.

 

As the realization washed over her, Esme felt a temptation to open the bathroom door out of her own curiosity. Her inner instincts screamed at her not to but she eventually succumbed to the temptation. 

 

Esme’s hand slowly reached out for the door knob as she clasped onto it as she twisted the knob and opened the door. To say that Esme was shocked at what she saw when she opened the door would have been an understatement.

 

Esme froze as her eyes made eye contact with Andy’s, she couldn’t move as she saw Andy, his hand still clasping onto his member which he had been previously stimulating to what Esme assumed was… her.

 

Embarrassed, Andy attempted to explain. “Look Esme, this isn’t what it looks l-” Andy tried to say but Esme cut him off. “Don’t bother, it is exactly what it looks like.” Esme said as she took a deep breath, trying to make sense of everything.

 

“So you… think of me in that way?” Esme asked, her voice carrying a slight tone of nervousness. Andy eyes peered down. “I’m sorry, I should have told you.” Andy said apologetically. 

 

“So what do we do now?” Andy asked. Esme looked at Andy as the two looked at each other awkwardly. “You’re already like this… I guess I have no choice but to finish you off.” Esme suggested.

 

“You’d do that?” Andy asked, slightly shocked. “But you better not tell anyone about this.” Esme warned. Andy nodded as Esme slowly bent down as she fixed her blonde hair so it wouldn’t get it the way as she “finished” Andy.

 

Esme began with reaching for Andy’s dick, gently stroking it as she adjusted to it. Esme was still a virgin herself though she still knew a few tricks that she learned in private. 

 

Esme’s hand moved along Andy’s shaft, sending adrenaline filled shivers down his spine. To stimulate yourself was one thing, to have someone else do it for you was an entirely new thing for Andy.

 

As Esme continued stroking Andy, she decided that it was time for her to start using mouth to finish the deed. She gently started by licking the tip, teasing it, coaxing groans from Andy as he yearned for her to do more.

 

She eventually allowed Andy to feel the pleasure he wanted when she finally took the entirety of Andy’s genital into her mouth. Her mouth wrapped around the organ as she slid down, slurping as if she was drinking from it.

 

As Esme pulled out from Andy’s cock, her saliva dripped from her mouth and Andy’s cock. Esme licked Andy’s shaft from top to bottom, lubricating it with her own saliva. 

 

Once again, she held onto the member as she took it into her mouth. She began to blow Andy once again, only this time, she fastened her pace.

 

Andy looked down at the blonde goddess blowing his cock; he couldn’t believe that this was happening. His emotions were a mess; Esme had been the girl of his dreams ever since the day she first joined the Underground. Several times he had thought about her in his sleep, causing him to wake up somedays with a mess beside his groin.

 

Andy’s eyes stared down, his vision blurred as Esme’s oral stimulation slowly pushed him closer to his climax. 

 

Besides her emotion, Esme’s hair was becoming a total mess. Her hair was now messed up by the constant stroking motion. As Esme sucked off Andy, she slowly began to realize what she was doing.

 

On the first day they met, Andy was still merely a teenage boy. However, by now, Andy had grown up quite nicely into a handsome, dark, grown-up that Esme had to admit was pretty hot. 

 

It was true that Andy and her were never romantically linked, something that Esme doubt would remain true, however she had always had a feeling that Andy may have crushed on her. 

 

Esme knew just how shocked the her sisters and the rest of the Inner Circle would be to know that this had happened; on one hand Andy just recently turned eighteen while Esme was already in her early twenties. Despite the fact that the two were a few years apart in age, Esme still liked Andy, he was cute, she guessed. 

 

By now Andy was very wet, not just from Esme’s continuous stroking and sucking but also herself. Just by looking at her gorgeous body and her irresistible frame made Andy want to climax now and splatter all of his love and lust over Esme’s beautiful face. 

 

Esme’s lips wrapped around Andy’s cock, her tongue danced in the inside of her mouth, caressing Andy’s tip each time she blew him. Andy squinted, groaning as he tried to resist the temptation to give into the desire and cum.

 

Esme grinned as Andy’s groans became more apparent, she knew that she was driving him mad and she liked that fact. “You’re killing me Esme.” Andy groaned. 

 

“Of course I am.” Esme said with a touch of horniness in her voice. Andy grunted as he held onto Esme’s head as he pushed it onto his dripping wet cock as he worked up to his climax.

 

Andy was going to cum, he knew that and so did Esme from his quickened pace, something that she was having a hard time keeping up with. 

 

Esme gagged on Andy’s cock. His six inch cock muffled the sound of her coughs as she tapped Andy to let him know that she actually needed a pause. 

 

Andy quickly got the message and stopped immediately. Esme gasped as Andy pulled out of her mouth. As she caught her breath, Esme slowly stroked Andy, careful not to push him over the edge.

 

Finally Andy had done enough waiting. He needed to cum, right now; all over Esme’s face. Andy took over as he grabbed onto his cock, stroking it faster and faster until suddenly he lost all control.

 

Everything blurred as Andy felt a sudden sense of release as if he was weightless. Adrenaline rushed though his body, causing through his veins as he reached his orgasm.

 

Andy felt his cock pulsate under his hands, his seed rich cum gushing from his balls up to his shaft, coming out of the tip as the sticky warm fluid splattered all over Esme.

 

Esme closed her eyes as Andy’s cum splattered onto her nose, her eyes, her mouth, her cheeks, as well as the top of her chest which was exposed by the blue dress she was wearing. 

 

Esme breathed, her chest expanding and contracting as she exhaled. She chortled as she felt Andy’s love juice flow down her face as she and Andy both tried to catch their breaths. 

 

Andy pulled up his pants and zipped up his pants as he helped Esme up. “We should do this more often.” He breathed. “I agree.” Esme said in response. 

 

Andy looked up at Esme. “Thanks… for this.” Andy said smirking. “No problem, just promise you’ll do the same for me next time.” Esme said as she pulled him into a long and steamy kiss. Esme’s cum covered tongue danced with Andy’s as Esme gave Andy a taste of himself.

 

Esme moaned as she writhed beneath Andy’s kiss. As Esme pulled out of the kiss, she smiled. “Now wait outside while I clean up.” Esme said as she closed the bathroom door behind Andy. 

 

Andy smirked as he waited outside the bathroom. Tonight was going to be a bliss. Andy thought as he closed the bedroom door behind him as he jogged his way towards the training room. “I’m late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note for changingdestiny4, if you rlly want something, do it, don't be lazy-write the fic you want to see.


End file.
